blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Eathes
Eathes (エーテス Ētesu) is a monkey gifted with the ability to understand human language and speak after drinking the Tao potion and is one of the most recent members of the Apostles of the Star. Appearance He wears a black cape like think and hat with strange design. On his wrists, two bracelets are visible. When he copies Dr. Tearju he gains her features, but remains wearing the cloths he had on beforehand. Later, at the end of the series, he is seen in his wrestler form. Personality Eathes is extremely (comically) conceited, convinced that he wields the greatest power among the Apostles of the Star, while he is in fact the only Apostle without (real) fighting skills. All the human memories and experience that Eathes stole enabled him to understand and to speak human language fluently, even when he is under his normal monkey form. Eathes considers himself as a human, but in spite of being very human-like, he is unable to analyze things, and to fully think like a human. He also retains his animal instinct, which serves him in touchy situation. Eathes also rarely reflects before jumping into action, and when he fully realizes in what situation he is in, he tends to rely on others or to (try to) deceive people. Eathes is not stupid though, at least not following the regular standards, it's just that because he is primarily an animal he apprehend the world in a more direct way and doesn't consider a possibility before being confronted to it. Plot Eathes first appears when the three main protagonists, visit Dr Tearyu Lunatic, the worlds greatest expert in nanotechnology, given that they need her help to turn Train back to normal. (As Train was transformed into a child by Nanomachines.) Unbeknowst to them, the Apostles of the Star visited Dr Tearyu few days earlier to ask her help for the creation of a type of nanomachines that Creed Diskenth, the Apostles' deranged leader, needs to become immortal. When night falls, Echidna Paras and Eathes from the Apostles of the Star storm into Dr Tearju's house, alongside several of the Apostle's soldiers, in order to get Tearju's final answer. (At first, Eathes remains in Echidna's shadow and he is not fully shown.) As Tearju refuses, Eathes steps out of the shadow and copies her, immediately turning into a perfect double, with all her intellect and knowledge about nanomachines. Because of this, the Apostles have no further need of the real Tearju, and Echidna orders her soldiers to shoot her down. Tearju is saved by Sven who fires at the soldiers and seemingly knocks them out, but it appears that they wear an armor that protects them. All the soldiers engage a fight against Sven and Eve, but Train enters the fray quickly after. Train regained his normal aspect thanks to Tearju's advices and he also gained the ability to charge his "Hades" revolver with electricity to turn it into a devastating "Rail Gun." A power which he uses to defeat the soldiers, prompting Echidna and Eathes to flee. Eathes is next seen under Tearju's shape, working alongside Doctor to create the nanomachines of immortality. (Though it is later revealed that despite having all of Tearyu's knowledge at his disposal, Eathes wasn't able to use it on his own, and that Doctor used it instead. Doctor says that it might be because only full-fledged humans can combine their knowledge to deduce new ones.) When Train, Sven, Eve invade the Apostles of the Stars' manor on Clarken Island, during the final battle, Creed orders all his remaining followers not to hold back against them. Eathes confronts them shortly after Doctor's defeat. He stops several soldiers from attacking them, stating that he will get rid of them himself. All the soldiers obey, calling him "Sir Eathes" (much to Train's mirth) as he is a Tao-wielder. Eathes boasts about his power before assuming the shape of a wrestler to attack Train, who effortlessly knocks him away. Eathes then realizes that if the wrestler his very strong by human standards, he is by no means a match for the legendary Black Cat. Should Eathes have turned into a strongest fighter or copied the protagonists themselves, he would have proven much harder to defeat. Train then orders him to lead them to Creed's lair, which he agrees, hoping to kill them from behind. In route to Creed's private quarters, they run into the Chrono Numbers IV and VIII. After a soldier that Eve protected from the Number VIII blows himself up, misunderstanding her intention, the Chrono Number departs and the group reach the midair bridge, where Echidna and two Cyborgs from theThe Phantom Star BrigadePhantom Star Brigade (that Eathes doesn't know) await them. Echidna orders the cyborgs to kill Sven, Eve and Eathes (whom she labelled as a traitor) but allows Train to reach Creed. Eve then protects Eathes from a rocket, fired by the Flying Cyborg, explaining that she fights to protect people, including enemies. When the Phantom Star Brigade is defeated, Echidna teleports a grenade near Eve to get rid of the girl. Eve only owes her life to Eathes, who kicks the grenade away, in gratitude for saving his life earlier. When Creed is defeated, Eathes departs and starts living under a human shape. He is seen in the last chapter, walking in the street under his wrestler form, (eating a banana to hint his identity) alongside another reformed Apostle, Leon Elliott. Equipment and Abilities Being a monkey, Eathes also have strength, speed and reflexes above human levels, without even using his power of Tao. Copy: Eathes' power is called "Copy." He can send his ki outside his body to touch people, whom he then becomes able to copy, assuming their appearance, their voice, their memories, their knowledge and their skills. Eathes is able to assume the appearance of anyone he "touched" at any time, and he has "touched" many different people. Even though he masters his power to the perfection, he isn't really able to judge the situation and to adapt his transformations to his enemies strengths. Moreover, it seems that striking him cancel his transformation. When and under what circumstances did he obtained a power of Tao is never fully explained, but it is known that the Apostles of the Star sensed his power and brought him with them to make him drink Shinkito. One can suppose that he originally was one of Doctor's laboratory animals. Relationships Trivia *Eathes is the only non-human member of the Apostles of the Stars. *He is one of the two Apostles that do not appear in the Anime. *Eathes is similar to Anubis: Both are the only non-humans of their teams, both are talking animals, and both have appeared in one of either the manga or anime but not the other. Also, both have helped Train and his friends. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Apostle Category:Tao User Category:Criminal Category:Sweeper Allies Category:Manga Only Category:Active